fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Moonhaven Hills/1
Roleplay Kara and Austin KARA HAWKEFIRE: 'Kara arrived at Moonhaven Hills and spotted Austin. She walked over and waved. “Hey Austin! How’s it going?” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara’s brow furrowed and she pointed at him and simply stated, ”You’re lying.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Oh, Austin.” Kara walked over and gave him a hug. “You’re still hosting a concert even while going through all that?” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: “If that’s the case, then let’s make this the best concert in history!” She smiled at Austin. “You need me to be in charge of organizing the concert, right?” KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara grinned at him. “If you do, then you’ve come to the right person.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara nodded. “I do. What’s the theme of your concert? You know, ancient times, love, magic, what does it revolve around?” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara nodded again thoughtfully and began envisioning the set. “So, love,” she mumbled to herself. “Red and pink maybe? Actually, no. Hm, red and white. That will work. And maybe roses. Oh, and we need hearts too. The costumes... that will be tricky. Calla hates dresses, so getting her into one will be impossible. Maybe a nice tunic or something?” Kara kept rambling to herself softly. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara raised her eyes skyward. “Well, at least one of you is cooperative. I’ll tak to Calla and hopefully we’ll com to a compromise. May I see the songs?” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: Kara looked over the lyrics. “How about for the chorus of ”All For You,” you shoot flames up into the sky? It would really make the song feel more real.” KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“How about for the first part of “Broken Stars,” there’s darkness all around you and then it’s suddenly broken through by light? Then darkness shrouds you again?” KARA HAWKEFIRE: Kara grinned. “This will be the best concert in the history of concerts,” she promised. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '”The theme is live, right?” Kara mused. “Well, what if we had a heart-shaped stage?“ 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Of course it is! I’m going to be the manger of it, after all.” KARA HAWKEFIRE: “All right, I look forward to it. Except my chat with Calla about her costume.” She shuddered. KARA HAWKEFIRE: “You better,” Kara said in a mock serious tone. “If you don’t, I’ll fire you from the music industry!” Calla and Austin '''CALLA FOSTER: Calla was humming to herself as she waited for Austin. She knew this meeting had something to do with his concert, and she had a few ideas for what it could be, but wasn’t sure. CALLA OSTER:'''Calla walked over to Austin, “Hi Austin. You chose a nice place to have your concert.” She looked around. '''CALLA FOSTER: “Okay, I can backup sing for you. I’ve had my fair share of record deals so I know what I’m doing.” CALLA FOSTER:”Not at all, is there anything in particular you want me to sing?” CALLA FOSTER:”Okay, I’ll sing a human song. Since mom would want me to do that.” Heart beats fast Colors and promises How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? But watching you stand alone All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow One step closer I have died every day waiting for you Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more Time stands still Beauty in all she is I will be brave I will not let anything take away What's standing in front of me Every breath Every hour has come to this One step closer I have died every day waiting for you Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more And all along I believed I would find you Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more One step closer One step closer When she was done, she looked at Austin, “How was that? I didn’t sing the whole song, since it’s pretty long.” CALLA FOSTER:'Calla shrugged, “I’ve considered going into music, I’m just not sure if that’s what I want to do forever. And okay, let’s look at those lyrics.” '''CALLA FOSTER:'Calla nodded, “I’ll sing an octave higher than you, it should balance it out.” '''CALLA FOSTER:”I could do the first two verses then you could join.” CALLA FOSTER: '''”It sounds amazing! We are going to rock this concert!” '''CALLA FOSTER:”I don’t know anyone in particular would would play the guitar, well actually I do. But I need to discuss with him. But I saw your flier, Abben can help with Shadows.” She stated. CALLA FOSTER:'''Calla thought, did she know anyone like that? “I think Kara would be good at it, I’ll ask her later.” '''CALLA FOSTER: ”So is that all? There are other songs too right?” CALLA FOSTER:”Yeah, let’s see them.” CALLA FOSTER:'''Calla didn’t ask what happened, knowing that it was personal and she wouldn't want anyone knowing if it were her either. ”Okay, I can just harmonize during some parts of the chorus and those ’broken stars’ verses.” '''CALLA FOSTER:”You could do the first verse, then we can both do the chorus then I do the second verse, than we both do the chorus again.” CALLA FOSTER:'Calla turned pale at the thought of her dancing, she shook her head vigorously, ”Not in the slightest way.” '''CALLA FOSTER:'Calla let out a breath in relief, ”Oh thank goodness, if you made me water that stuff, the main focus wouldn't be you, it would be me breaking a bunch of bones.” '''CALLA FOSTER: She gave him a guilty smile, ”I do. It was nice talking to you Austin, I hope everything works out for you.” Category:Archived Roleplay